HELP! I'm A Pony
by RedBlackDoYouHearThePeopleSing
Summary: The Guardians are in trouble again. Only this time, they've been transported to a strange new world, the land of Equestria. And they have some new forms, so to speak. But what of the locals, who seem a bit weird?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I've finally decided to do This. **

North woke up, feeling just off. From the moment his head came off the pillow, he could tell something was wrong.

For one thing, his room certainly looked different.

And a cartoonish pink pony was staring him in the face.

"HI!" It said.

"GAH!" North yelped "Jack, this is not funny!" He said.

The pony frowned.

"Who's Jack? Is he your imaginary friend?! Can I meet him?!" She asked.

North pulled himself up. Then he saw his feet.

Only they weren't feet... They were hooves. In boots.

He let out a bellow that could have shattered a window.

"Whoa! You're Santa pony!" the pony exclaimed.

"What has happened?!" North asked. He got out of bed and tried to walk out to the globe room. But walking on two legs when you're a pony isn't easy. So he just gave up on that and went on all fours.

He ran to check the globe. But the globe wasn't there.

In fact, the entire Pole looked different. It was all pink. And seemed to be a bakery.

"Where in Manny's name are we?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You're in Ponyville!" the pink pony said "I'm Pinkie Pie! I know everyone in thos town! But I've never seen you before! You must be new! Which means you're probably lonely.. And REAAAALLLLYYYY sad! I'll be your friend!"

"Sandy, this is not funny..." North said.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection. Staring back at him was a white pony with a beard, a red and brown furry coat, a furry black hat, and his usual black boots.

"This is... Unusual.." He muttered as he trotted outside into what appeared to be a town square.

A green-blue pegasus with peachy colored wings was hovering above the clump of other colorful ponies. She had a picture of a tooth on her flank, and her mane and tail were spiky green blue and yellow.

North frowned.

"Tooth?" He called out. The pegasus flew over to him, followed by several other little pegasi, obviously the little Tooth helpers.

"North!" Tooth exclaimed "Oh, it's good to find someone familiar... I've been talking to the locals.."

One of the little pegasi giggled

"We're in a place called Equestria!" she said happily.

"That's right, Ahava.." Tooth said.

"Your fairies have names?" North asked.

Tooth nodded

"Usually we don't use them because they don't speak English...I don't know why they can talk English all of a sudden."

Pinkie Pie hopped over

"You two know each other?!" She asked.

"Yes" North and Tooth said. The little baby teeth pegasi tittered happily, and one of them nudged Tooth.

"What is it, Ahava?" She asked.

The little pegasus frowned

"I'm Chirp!" She complained.

"Sorry, my dear.. You all look alike." Tooth said apologetically.

"I see Sandy!" Chirp exclaimed.

Sure enough, there was a chubby little glittery golden unicorn who was quickly making its way to them. He had a picture of a little dream cloud on his flank

"Ah! Sandy!" North said.

The unicorn waved, and squinted, little sparks coming out of his horn.

"Looks like you're actually going to have to talk, Sandy..." Tooth said.

The unicorn frowned and shook his head. He began making all these hand gestures.

"Sandy... Talk please" North said.

The unicorn took a breath, as if he was going to start speaking. Then he closed his mouth and shook his head.

Tooth frowned

"Where are Bunny and Jack?" She asked

Sandy and North shrugged.

**Will Bunny and Jack make an appearance? Will Sandy ever talk? WILL I FINALLY GET A LIFE?! Find out in the next installment of... *drumroll* HELP! I'm A Pony!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers out there! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**So here we are with the next installment of...*drumroll* HELP! I'm A Pony!**

Jack groaned as he sat up.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. His head was spinning and he felt like he'd drank two gallons of North's extra spiked eggnog.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" A shy little voice asked.

Jack blinked

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked.

The speaker blushed.

"You're in Ponyville..." She said softly. Then Jack saw who she was.

A yellow pegasus with a pink mane and a picture of three little pink butterflies on her flank. She had soft turquoise eyes.

He stared at her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry.." She said timidly, stepping back "I didn't mean to frighten you..."

"No... It's not that.. You're a... A pony." Jack said.

The pegasus nodded

"I am..." She said softly.

"What's your name?" Jack asked "I'm Jack."

The pony looked down.

"I'm... Fluttershy..." She said in a voice so soft he couldn't hear it.

"Uh... What?" Jack asked.

"Fluttershy" She said softly.

"Well, that's just great." Jack said "Now where's my staff?"

Fluttershy frowned.

"Staff? No... I just saw you knocked out by the Everfree forest.." Fluttershy said "And I couldn't bear to just leave you out there... Where it's dark.. and scary!"

"Well, this is bad.." Jack said "Wait. You can see me?"

Fluttershy frowned.

"Of course I can" she said "You're visible..."

Jack then saw himself in the mirror.

"GAH! I'm a..." he said "Unicorn!"

Indeed he was. Staring back at him was a light blue unicorn with a white mane. He was still wearing his typical hoodie. On his pale blue flank was a picture of a snowflake

"Yeah..." Fluttershy noted "It's not a bad thing, right?"

"Uh.. No." Jack lied, not wanting to scare this seemingly fearful pegasus.

"Okay.. Good" she said. A little white bunny bit Jack.

"OW!" Jack yelped.

"Now Angel! That's no way to treat our guest!" Fluttershy scolded.

Angel flattened his ears.

"Now, now... No need to be upset..." Fluttershy said kindly "You're a good little bunny.."

"Bunny... BUNNY!" Jack shouted "Where's Bunny?!"

Fluttershy frowned

"I'm sorry... Who?" she asked quietly.

Jack frowned, rubbing his forehead. All he remembered from last night was confetti, a flash of light, and then black.

"Bunny. A friend of mine.." Jack said "Look, it's been nice chatting, but I really need to find the rest of my friends."

He headed outside, and ran down the little path, to the square where he found a little gold unicorn, a large white earth pony in a red coat, and greenish-yellow pegasus, surrounded by other miniature pegasi.

The one in the red coat looked up, studying Jack.

He noticed the hoodie and the snowflake mark.

"Jack!" North exclaimed "Where is your staff?"

Jack frowned

"I don't know" he said.

"Yeah, because it's probably on your forehead" the little gold unicorn said.

They turned and stared at him.

"Sandy, did you just... Talk?" Tooth asked

"What?" Sandy asked "Is it not normal for a guy to talk?"

Sandy's voice was very deep and masculine, like Morgan Freeman. It really didn't suit the little unicorn.

"It's not normal for you to talk" Tooth said.

"Well, as I have no other means of communication because this stupid thing on my forehead will not generate dreamsand... I just have to deal with it" Sandy stated.

"On the bright side... Cupcake would love you" Jack said.

"And you" Sandy said "You're a unicorn too, remember?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jack is here... Now where is Bunny?" North asked.

"I have no idea" Jack said.

"Maybe he didn't get here?" Tooth suggested.

"Unlikely. If we're all here, Bunnymund must be around here too..." Sandy said.

Actually, Bunny was around. It's just that he was sort of tied up at the moment. Literally.

Bunnymund was tied to a chair while an orange pony and a blue pegasus fired question after question at him.

"Who are ya?!" The orange one demanded.

"Who are yeh first?! Where am I?!" Bunny snapped.

"He doesn't sound like he's from around here..." The blue pegasus muttered.

"Ya answer my questions first, ya hear?!" The orange pony snapped.

"Untie me first!" Bunny snapped.

"Why? You could be a threat!" the orange pony said.

"I'm not a threat!" Bunny shouted.

"Prove it" the blue pegasus said coolly.

"How? I'm kind of tied up" Bunny said bluntly.

"Tell us who you are and how you ended up in the cider cellar of Sweet Apple Acres" the pony said "You're probably with those FlimFlam brothers."

"The what?" Bunny asked "Who are they?!"

"What is your name?!" The blue pegasus snapped, roughly shaking Bunny.

Bunny realized there was only one way out of this. He decided to prove that he was not a threat.

"Alrigh'. I'm Bunnymund." he said.

The orange pony raised an eyebrow.

"Funky name ya got there, Mister..." She said.

"No kidding." The blue pegasus agreed "I'm Rainbow Dash."

"I guess I owe you an apology, mister" the orange pony said "My name's Applejack."

"Now get this bloody rope off me!" Bunny snapped.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack untied him and led him outside. Yet Bunny couldn't shake this feeling he had that something was amiss...

As he trotted by a pond, he saw his reflection in the clear water. It made him want to scream.

He was a greyish-blue pony with buck teeth and picture of two colored Easter eggs on his flank. Panicked, he rushed down the path, right into the square where the others were...

"I see how it is" Bunny grumbled "Make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"Cottontail, have you seen yourself?" Jack asked "You're a pony."

"An' yer a unicorn, Frostbite." Bunny said "Now change me back!"

"Can't" North said "Ve are just as unsure about the situation as you, Bunny.."

**I AM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. So, an extra long chappie for you. **

**Again, I apologize.**

**-Red**


End file.
